generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Recycler/Quotes
Most of the salvage upgraded Recycler's lines contains a reference to each faction's units (often stereotypes) and popular culture. All When selected * Yes? * What? * Go on. * So, what do you think, huh? * Come on, spit it out! * Oh, get on with it! * Built it myself! * You have my undivided attention! ...oh, shiny! * You're talking to me!? * We all need a hobby. * You're right, I'm a pretty big deal! (laughter) * Waste not, want not. * Ah... variety is the spice of life! * Hey, you want me to pimp your ride? * I might made a few modifications. * Will it blend? That is the question! * Oh, you might not believe the trouble I had getting the insurance! When ordered to move * Fine with me. * Alright. * Buckle up! * If you say so. * Safety not guaranteed! * Alright, fine, I'm going! * Keep on truckin'! * That all must sound like a plan! * Somebody's gonna get scrapped! * Alright, we'll do it your way for once! * Ah, I knew I should've swiped the leather seat! * You really don't want to know the mileage on this thing! * Excellent! When ordered to deploy * Preparations must be made! * Agreed, I like it here! * Just what I was thinking! * Deploying! When ordered to attack * Surprise! * I see dead people! * Take this! * Let's give it a try! * They won't be expecting this! * How do you like it? * Beware the Scrap Man! * Gotta scrap 'em all! * Get him! I want his stuff! * Does this looked familiar...? (laughter) Basic When created * Time to get creative! * Let's get creative! When selected * Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a simple mechanic... (sinister laugh) * Oh, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve! * So you want something repaired or not...!? * Oh... what did you break this time?! * What's my secret...? Duct tape, of course! (maniacal laughter) When ordered to use Recover Salvage * Ah, do want! * Epic loot! * Oooh, that's intriguing! * Finders keepers! * Now that's what I'm interested in! * That's what I'm talking about! * And it's all mine! * Ah, they don't needed it anymore! * I'm just going to borrow these! * Awww... it's never an Arc Reactor! * Oooh... this one is purple quality! * All your scrap are belong to me! * Ah, fresh scrap! ...what? What do you mean I have to share it?! * Oh, don't mind me, I'm just stealing your technology! When ordered to use Deploy Area Repair * Alright, fine, I'll fix it. * Ugh, this is so below me! * Is that it? Is that all you wanted? * This is coming out of your scrap allowance! * Alright, but if you break it again, don't come crying to me! * Ah, it's alright, not everyone is as gifted as I am. * Oh, get out of the way, let me do it! Drone Controller When selected * It's not a bug, it's a feature! * Remind me to thank all those U.S. taxpayers! * We didn't just leave these things lying around, you know. * What can I say? I love having pets! * Amazing what you can achieve with few guns and some duct tape! * My own private lil' army! When ordered to move * Onward, my puppets! * Follow me, my pretties! * I'm such a slave driver, (laughter) * I... have... no idea what are those beeps mean. When ordered to attack * Kill! * Sic 'em! * Haha, this is just like a video game! * Destroy them, my minions! * Say hello to my little friends! Airstrike Relay When selected * I always wanted a private jet! * ("Born in the U.S.A." played in the background) Born in the U.S.A.... Born in the U.S.A... (maniacal laughter) * Ah, don't worry, those Yanks will bomb anything! * I'm sure they don't mind me borrowing this trailer... right? When ordered to move * I've had it, I'm going on strike! Haha! * Oh now that's just plane crazy! * For America! (laughter) * Argh, I can't wait for a bit of payback! * Let's go do some... liberating of our own, eh? * U.S.A.! U.S.A.! (laughter) ...ah, Americans... When ordered to attack * Bombs away! * Time for a bit of shock and awe! * Haha, let's see Griffon explain this one! * How about a bit of... friendly fire? * I love it when a plan comes together! Flamethrower When selected * I'm just a twisted firestarter! * Let's light it up! * I am the god of hellfire! * I suppose this make me a bit of a wizard! ...fireballs? ...wizard? ...uh, forget it... * Some people just want to watch the world burn! * Well what do you know? It does really say "Made in China"! When ordered to move * Hot stuff, coming through! * Light my fire, baby! * Burned rubber! * Trailblazin'! * Ah, I love cookouts! When ordered to attack * Burn all of the things! * Barbeque time! * Great balls of fire! * Toasty! EMP Cannon When selected * Oh, I'm such a turn off! * What? I'm helping people save energy! * Ah, it ain't no GoldenEye... but it'll do! * I. P. S... What the hell does I.P.S. mean? * Hey, you want to see a bit of magic? (laughter) When ordered to move * Rolling blackout! * A stunning move! * Very efficient! * I really hope this thing doesn't backfire! When ordered to deploy * Deploying the EMP cannon... thing. Ah, you know what I mean! * Warning: Localized blackouts in your area! When ordered to attack * Lights out! * They'll be powerless to stop me! * You don't need that on, do you? * I think you need a bit downtime! * Nice toys! ...be ashamed if they just stopped working! Salvage Container When selected * Oh, you don't want any of these, it's uh... uh... just junk, that's all! * Why does everyone want my stuff all of the sudden? * Oh, so now you all interested in my work? * What are you buying? (laughter) * You want something, do you? When ordered to move * What, am I your delivery guy now? * Fine, let's find some more customers, or whatever... * Where are we going? My hideout's that way! * You're going to make me share this, are you? * A prompted and efficient service! When ordered to use Drop Salvage * See anything you like? * I suppose sharing isn't so bad. * Eh, I didn't need that anyway. * I'll trade you with one of the Power Nine! * Fine, I'll see what I've got! * See if you could find something useful in that. * Well, I'm not looking for it; you dig it around! * All customers, to your collection point, please! * I've got just the thing! ...somewhere... I think? * Please, help yourself! ...ah, I can't believe I've said that. * I can't believe you got me sharing! ...feels kinda good, actually! Toxin Tanker When selected * Ahhh... I always loved chemistry! * What flavor would you like? * Thrax's legacy lives on! * Apparently, I have an infectious personality! * Just like the good doctor taught me! When ordered to move * Like a chemical spill! * Let's spread the love... (laughter) * Don't you all want to come out and play? * What an intriguing order! What could it be... (laughter) When ordered to use Open Valve * Time to get down with the sickness! * I've got plenty to go around! * Oopsie, I seem to have sprung a leak! When ordered to use Close Valve * No, you're right, I should've saved it for later! * I suppose that's enough for now. * Ah, you're such a killjoy when you wanted to be! When ordered to attack * Deep breath! * Toxic fatality! * And for my grand finale... * ANTHRAX FOR EVERYONE!! Tesla Orb When selected * I... have... the POWER!! * I find that it's always better when you see things... live and up close. * It's alive... IT'S ALIVE!! * Will it work? I have no idea! Let's find out! * (zaps) Ah! Argh... yep, that's live. * Now who's the bright spark? When ordered to move * Going on a power trip! * The science never stops! * This is gonna be a shockery system! * Greased lightning! When ordered to attack * SCIENCE!! * I AM A GOD! (laughter) * Ah, Nikola was such a noob! Watch this! * Let's give this crazy Russian disco ball a try! Rotary Cannon When selected * Tremor before me! * Now I'm a HEAVY WEAPONS GUY! * I like big guns and I cannot lie! * Thanks for the scrap, ...comrade! When ordered to move * They'll be quaking in their boots! * Just look at the fire button... ooh, so tempting! * Heavy Metal! * I think I'm going to enjoy this! When ordered to deploy * [[Gorgon/Quotes#When ordered to use Area Bombardment Mode|''Indiscriminate destruction at the push of a button!]] * ''Let's rain some pain! When ordered to attack * Cry some more! * In Soviet Russia, I STILL WIN! * FINALLY! * Hell, it's about time! * I thought you'd never asked! * My pleasure! Penetrator Quad Gun When selected * Bound to hit something, right? * Four barrels! Count them! FOUR! (laughter) * Hey, you're checking up my guns? * Am I the only one that finds a Penetrator funny? When ordered to move * Hah, who needs a tank? * Oh, somebody's gonna get it! * Find me something to blast! * I am the Road Warrior! When ordered to use Single Shell Fire Mode * Oh, come on, surely you want to use quad mode? * Little and often. Nice and efficient. * How modest of you. When ordered to use Dual Shell Fire Mode * Double shot activated! * Just two barrels... you sure you don't want four? * Double the gun, double the fun! When ordered to use Quad Shell Fire Mode * QUAD DAMAGE! * Oh, yeah, that's the mode you want! * Now this is how you wreck stuff! When ordered to attack * Time for a bit of... Carmageddon! * Let's get ready to rumble! * I love the smell of burning wreckage! Let's make some more! * Aim? I've got four barrels! I don't need to aim! Microwave Deathray When selected * (microwave dinging) Again? WHERE is that coming from?! * How do you like my new... "Death Ray"? ...I'm still working on the name. * Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, doesn't it? * I should start a cooking show! * (microwave dinging) Again with the dinging! Where is that coming from?! When ordered to move * Things are really heating up now, eh? * Warmer... WARMER... (laughter) * Let's go turn up the heat! * Oooh, sounds intense! When ordered to attack * You might feel a slight burning sensation! * I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER! * Ever seen a hot bucket explode? Allow me to demonstrate! * Don't worry, the feeling is only temporary... (laughter) * Brrrmmmmm... (laughter) Category:Subpages Category:Unit quotes Category:GLA unit quotes